


Beautiful

by mytearscry



Series: My mind is so fucked up [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But I regret nothing, DO NOT BE MISLED BY THE TITLE THIS IS A RAPE FIC, Dark Steve Rogers, Do not read if it will trigger you, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Steve has really good stamina, Tony is raped, Which is really bad for Tony, but will you get one?, ending leaves room for a sequel, i am so going to hell, ok so maybe not dark DARK Steve but still the boy ain't in the right mind, the porn is so bad it's good, this is a rape fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytearscry/pseuds/mytearscry
Summary: Steve doesn't listen to Tony when he says no.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> So you might have some questions. Like: Where's jARVIS/FRIDAY, or Why doesn't Tony fight harder, or even how did they get to the bedroom in the first place. I literally have no clue, I started writing where I started and felt like it didn't really need a back story. So this is quite literally PWP. Anyway it's my second time trying to write porn, how'd it go? In my opinion it's better than my first attempt. (Go read [ Great Character ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756470)) anyway please enjoy the story! Thanks for choosing to read it.

Steve thought Tony was beautiful like this. Laid out underneath him, hair surrounding him like a halo and big beautiful eyes turned towards him. The only thing that ruined this picture was how he was acting.

Tony was crying.

"Steve....Steve, please stop this. Please, why are you doing this?"

Steve sighs. He had thought Tony had recognized his feelings for the genius. Apparently, he had overestimated Tony.

"Shhhhhh, I got you."

Steve rocks his hips against Tony's, trying to show how he felt toward the smaller man. Tony whimpers and starts to thrash.

"Stop it." Steve commands and holds Tony's wrists in a tighter grip. "I know you want this as much as I do, so...just let it happen."

Another whimper. "Please Steve, I don't want this, please!"

Steve rolls his eyes. Tony playing hard to get, as usual.

Slowly, tentatively Steve leans down and kisses Tony. At first he tries to be gentle, he really does, but Tony is still not cooperating so Steve bits his lip. With a pained gasp Tony opens his mouth, Steve wastes no time and sticks his tongue in.

Yes, this is good, Tony needs this. He remembers Tony calling himself a Playboy and he knows Tony hasn't been getting that much action since him and Pepper broke up. A Playboy **needs** sex and Tony is a Playboy so...

Using only one hand to keep Tony's wrists pinned, he reaches towards the opening of Tony's pants. He takes the pants off (not completely, only to Tony's ankles).

Look at that! Tony not wearing any underwear. Now he _knows_ Tony wants this. Why else wouldn't he wear underwear.

The kiss is still going on but Steve backs up for a second letting Tony take a breather. The kiss was so good, Tony's crying!

Ha! How was that for technique!

He lets his free hand curl around Tony's dick, limp but Steve can fix that. Of course, this is when Tony decides to thrash some more.

Steve is getting real tired of this, so he growls and tightens his grip. But Tony doesn't listen to reason so he does the only thing he can think of and goes to unbuckle his pants and moves to shake them off.

Tony's eyes widen and he starts shaking his head violently. "No, no, no, Please Steve. Don't do this!"

Steve can't help it and rolls his eyes again. Letting go of Tony's wrist and instead buries his hands into his hair, leading Tony's face to his dick.

Tony does nothing, only shaking his head and moaning no.

Ok, well, Steve did hear Tony liked it rough.

Steve shoves his cock into Tony's mouth and almost loses himself to the sensations. God, Tony's mouth is so warm and wet. Steve has to use both his hands to get a good grip on Tony's hair.

Slowly Steve thrusts in and out of Tony's mouth. Tony being stubborn once more tries to slow down the process by pushing off of Steve's hips. It doesn't work because Steve is a supersoldier and Tony... Tony isn't.

Steve knows he needs more than the slow pace he's going at, so he picks it up. Steve can't help but groan at watching his dick disappear in and out of Tony's mouth.

"Look at you," Steve coos. "finally found something to keep you quiet. Such a good slut swallowing my cock."

Steve tilts his head back and moans. He's never actually tried dirty talk before but with Tony... With Tony he's discovering a whole new side to himself.

Tony whimpers again and holy shit. The whimper sends vibration through his dick.  
Steve can't take it anymore and he climaxes into Tony's mouth.

Pulling out of Tony's mouth, he hears sobs.

Finally looking at Tony he sees the state he's in. Eyes glazed with tears running down his face, some of Steve's cum coming out of his mouth and shaking every so slightly.

And Steve can't help it, he gets hard again. He's beautiful.

Looking at Tony, Steve feels so powerful. He managed to bring Tony Stark, one of the richest, most arrogant, most powerful man to his knees.

God, he should have done this early.

More whimpers and sobs spill from Tony's mouth.

"Shhh, It's gonna be alright, I promise."

Pushing Tony onto the bed, he smiles. He's finally getting what he wanted for so long.

Steve stops for a moment to admire his handy work. Tony's face is in facedown into the bed, his hips, shaking with anticipation, are in the air.

Again, Steve can't help himself and finds himself smacking Tony's ass. Tony cry's out but it's muffled by the bed.

"Tony, where's the lube?"

Tony responses with only whimpers. Steve finds himself getting angry.

"Tony tell me."

Again Tony says nothing. Steve sighs, grabbing Tony by his hair he asks one more time"Tony tell me or else..."

Tony's tear streaked face looks at him and the only thing he hears is "please."

Oh, so this **is** what Tony wants. Smiling Steve takes three of his fingers and shoves into Tony's mouth. Leaning towards his ear he whispers one command. "Suck."

Luckily for him Tony obeys. Finally getting somewhere with him.

The warm, wet cavern of Tony's mouth feels just as amazing on his fingers as it did with his dick.

He can't take it anymore and pulls his fingers from Tony's mouth.

He promised himself he would take it slow but, fuck, Tony's making it so hard. Not waiting for a second Steve plunges one finger into Tony's hole.

Oh god, Tony's mouth was amazing but dear lord his asshole was heaven. Steve can only imagine how it will feel around his dick.

Steve starts thrusting his finger in and out of Tony's hole.

But he needs more.

Deciding to hurry up the process Steve sticks all three of his fingers into Tony.

Tony screeches and tries to wiggle away but Steve keeps a tight grip on his waist.

"Such a good whore, taking all my fingers. You'll get your reward just wait."

Thrusting and scissoring Steve realizes that it's still not enough, pulls out his fingers.

Tony whimpers. Steve lines up his cock to Tony's hole.

"Such a good boy." Steve whispers before slamming in.

Jesus fuck, holy Mary in heaven, he's so tight.

Steve groans. He promised he'd take it slow but...

Steve pulls his dick out to the point that only the tip is still inside of Tony. And then he slams back in. Repeating the process over again, Steve moans.

It's.

So.

Amazing.

Soon the only sounds in the room is the skin slapping against skin, and Tony's whimpers and gasps.

Rutting against Tony, Steve feels himself getting close. Speeding up Steve grips his hips tighter. Finally pushing as far as he can into Tony he cums again.

Breathing heavily Steve realizes he never got Tony off. Going to grip Tony's dick, he feels it wasn't as hard as his (he is a supersoldier),but hard nonetheless.

He feels himself smirk. No matter how much Tony struggled he wanted it. Why else would he be reacting like this?

Steve's dick must have a mind of its' own because once more it's hard again.

Steve flips them over so now Steve sits on the bed and Tony sits on his lap. Steve's dick still buried in Tony.

Tony cries out and keeps mumbling. "No, no, too deep. Please stop, please."

"Still so tight." Steve whispers to Tony. "How many times do you think I'll have to fuck you just to get you loose."

Tony cries silently. Huh, never really took Tony as one to cry in bed but you learn things new everyday.

"Ride me." He tells Tony.

Tony only whimpers.

Tightening his grip on Tony's hips he growls. "Ride me."

Tony sobs but starts bouncing on Steve's dick.

"Oh god, Tony. Do you know what you do to me? A slut like you needs this. Needs a nice thick cock up their ass so they feel useful." He moans.

Now he starts meeting every bounce with a thrust. Tony whimpers with each one.

"Fuck, you wanted this, didn't you? You wanted my cock. You're a whore for my cock, aren't you." Steve grounds out.

He grabs Tony's dick and starts rubbing, it only takes a few rubs before Tony cums with a whimper.

And it feels so good.

Steve doesn't know how but as Tony climaxes his hole clenches tighter around his dick. Steve can only do a few more thrusts before he too cums.

Tony lays lax in Steve's lap only shuddering here and there.

Steve knows Tony doesn't mean it sexually but...

He's hard again.

Jesus fuck, Tony sure knows how to turn a guy on.

"Get on your hands and knees." Steve tells Tony.

This time, thank god, Tony doesn't hesitate.

As he goes and gets into position Steve dick slips out of his hole.

Steve inspects the hole, while it's empty, glad to see his cum falling out and running down his legs. ~~Steve smirks, it's like marking his property.~~

With Tony in position he gets into a upright position, hands on Tony's hips. Without wasting a second Steve pulls them back so he enters Tony again.

Steve lets out a groan.

Maybe he should find a way so that Steve never has to have his dick out of Tony. Maybe he could keep Tony here, tied up in the bed, only living to please him. Maybe, one day, he would bend Tony over the table during a public conference or team dinner and just have his way with Tony.

Steve voices his thoughts to Tony, only getting a sob in return.

He speeds up watching as his dick goes in and of Tony.

It turns him on so much. He literally has Tony on his knees.

"Look at that. You're practically sucking me in! What a good little slut you are." Steve groans.

Steve is now just ramming his dick into Tony when he hears him keen.

Wait, had he found Tony's prostate? He had forgotten about that, too lost in his own pleasure.

So to make up for it he aims every thrust towards that special spot.

Tony wiggles, moans, and sobs. Isn't long before he cums but being as old as he is, nothing really comes out.

Steve on the other hand is still going, he's sure he could go for days. But still Tony isn't a supersoldier and he's in a lot more older body.

So Steve starts thrusting deeper, finally reaching his climax and cums, murmuring "Beautiful" over and over again to Tony.

Lying them on the bed in a more comfortable position, Steve doesn't pull out. He's 110% that when he wakes up he'll be hard again and doesn't want to waste time preparing Tony again.

Tony just lies there still shaking. Steve whispers to him, "Sleep, you're going to need for tomorrow." He pauses and thinks for a moment. "A slut's job is never done."

As Steve let's himself drift off to sleep he's pretty sure he hears someone crying but ignores it. The only thing running through his head right now is "Gosh, Bucky would love to give Tony a twirl."

**Author's Note:**

> So....yeah...that happened. Did you love it? Hate it? Want more? Less? Should I write sequel? I'm still deciding whether it will be one where Steve keeps true to his thoughts and invites Bucky to join ooooorrrrr one where Tony gets help and utterly destroys Steve for (quite literally) fucking with him. Idk. I used the time I was suppose to be using to write LTLA but...this seemed more fun. Anyway hoped you liked and please leave a comment (they make me smile)✌


End file.
